Lovesick Puppy
by phoenixalia
Summary: Yukine had to literally pinch himself to stop from bursting out with laughter at his master's behavior. The idiot was acting like a jealous boyfriend over what a tiny, miniscule puppy. It was hilarious.


Wow, for a fanfic I wrote in the early hours of the morning, I did not expect so many reviews and faves! Thank you all so much. I'm so happy to meet more Yatori fans!I asked if I should write more Yatori and you said I should so here's a new fanfiction for the lovely pair. I hope you all like this little fic, revolving around a a little puppy.

* * *

It was annoying, thought a black haired minor god, fiddling in the pockets of his black, worn out jersey.

It was very, very annoying. It was extremely annoying.

"Arf, arf!"

Yato clenched his teeth from the super annoying sound the source of annoyance made. As some of you might have guessed, the source of annoyance for Yato was none other than a tiny puppy ; a beagle pup to be exact. While on one of their 'jobs', Yato, Hiyori and Yukine had encountered a lost puppy who taken a liking to Hiyori. And this annoyed Yato. A lot. Why? Because Hiyori was so busy playing with the puppy, she had almost forgotten about Yato!(At least, that's what Yato thought)

He gave another mean glare at the puppy who whimpered slightly.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't cry! I'm here for you! Give me a toothy smile! That's a good boy!" said Hiyori, lovingly cuddling the puppy in her hands.

Yato snapped. This was the last straw.

"Can't you get rid of that thing? It's interrupting me while Yukine and I are doing our jobs!" he shot at Hiyori.

Hiyori paused from cuddling the puppy to give Yato a cold look.

"He's not doing anything and he isn't biting anybody. I don't see any problem with it,' she answered.

Yukine had to literally pinch himself to stop from bursting out with laughter at his master's behavior. The idiot was acting like a jealous boyfriend over what a tiny, miniscule puppy. It was hilarious.

"He _is_ doing something! He's being annoying! The way he makes all those stupid barking noises and whimpering from time to time makes me sick!" said Yato.

Hiyori gasped in indignity, totally oblivious to why Yato was acting this way.

"It's just doing what a normal puppy would do! And it's only whimpering because it misses it's owner. Can't you see that?" she said annoyed.

Yukine, the silent observe noticed a vein popping on Yato's head.

Ignoring what Hiyori had said, Yato decided to attack the puppy on another matter.

"Not to mention you're telling me that we have to find its owner? I have enough work to do than to take care of silly little puppies," said Yato, getting increasingly more edgy.

"What work?" retorted Hiyori. "This is your first job in three days and you were lamenting to me that you had no other jobs. I don't see why we can't take it back to it's home,"

Yato felt a sword stab him in the back. What Hiyori said was true. But…but…

"Oh!" gasped Hiyori in mild surprise when suddenly the dog jumped and licked the tip of Hiyori's nose.

Yukine couldn't wait to see what would happen next. He could literally see smoke coming out from Yato's ears.

"That does it!" said Yato loudly. "We're getting rid of that thing this instant!"

Hiyori, who had been thanking the little puppy for its sign of affection, stood up to her full height, her hands still holding on to the puppy.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked Yato now a bit angry. "Your mood's been horrible this whole evening! I don't underst-wait, Yato, are you allergic to dogs?"

Hiyori hadn't considered that possibility before. It would explain his ratty behavior.

Yukine wondered if Yato would lie just to get rid of the puppy. But Yato was better than that, apparently.

"I-It's," started Yato, with shaking fists and red ears. "It's just…just…you…you…WHY ARE YOU PAYING SO MUCH ATTENTION TO A DARN PUPPY?"

Yato finally exploded.

Hiyori was flabbergasted.

"W-What?"

Yato was panting slightly.

"You get puppies everywhere. And this one's not exactly very cute either. Yet _all_ this time, you've only had your eyes…and maybe your nose on that thing!" he added spitefully.

"….huh?" asked Hiyori, still painfully clueless.

Yato couldn't stand it. Yato couldn't bear it. Why was Hiyori paying more attention to a puppy than to him? He had known her longer, spent time with her longer and had been through a lot more with her that that little brown ball of fur!

"You haven't talked to me at all ever since that puppy came to you. Yukine and I matter much to you as a lamppost. Don't you think you're being rude to both Yukine and I by ignoring us?" asked Yato, nearly in tears.

He was probably adding Yukine into the picture because he didn't want to mention only himself.

Hiyori was only slowly starting to digest things.

Yato sniffed lightly.

"At the rate things are going, you'll forget all about us because you're with that puppy!" he finished mournfully.

Hiyori who had so far had a half-angry/half puzzled expression suddenly started giggling.

Yato was outraged. Here he was pouring out his emotions and Hiyori was laughing at him? It hurt him so much.

"What's so funny?!" he shot at her.

"Y-You," said Hiyori, in between giggled. "You're so funny, Yato,"

Yato opened his mouth to protest but suddenly he felt Yukine speak to him in his head, 'Let her explain,'

He had to do something for that stupid idiot of a master he had once in a while.

Hiyori continued.

"Yato…you're jealous of the puppy, aren't you?" asked Hiyori.

Yato spluttered, caught red handed.

"What? Me? Jealous? Of that thing? Hahahaha!" he said, his voice unnatural.

Hiyori saw through it.

"You are," she said. "You _are_ jealous Yato. I can't believe you could be jealous of a puppy!"

"Neither can I," thought Yukine.

"I-I-I," stammered Yato. "Anyway! Pay attention to me and Yukine too! Or we'll get lonely!"

"Stop dragging me into this," thought Yukine.

Hiyori smiled, this time, sincerely.

"I understand," she said. "I'll pay attention to you and Yukine-kun too,"

Yato's ears were still red and his cheeks were getting a bit red too because of seeing Hiyori's beautiful smile. He was afraid that his face would go completely red if he looked at her right now, so his eyes were glancing furtively, here and there.

"Y-Yeah. You do that. Otherwise you'll become so obsessed with puppies and other animals that you'll forget me," he said sulkily.

He didn't add Yukine this time.

Hiyori blinked. Then she smiled sadly. He was still worried about that.

Yato was still staring at the ground when suddenly he felt a pair of warm, soft hands grab his own sweaty ones. He looked up and saw Hiyori smiling at him.

_Too close…!_

"H-Hiyori! What are you doing? Your hands will get sweaty too!" he said, trying very hard not to stammer.

His face was definitely red now.

Hiyori continued to hold Yato's hands.

"I'll never forget you Yato," she said softly.

Yato gulped.

"E-Even if you had all the puppies in Japan?" he asked.

Hiyori held onto his hands tighter.

"Even if I had all the puppies in the _world_, they don't hold a candle to how important you are to me,"

Yukine sighed.

Really, Yato had no right to complain about puppies. Yato himself had to be the biggest lovesick puppy in the universe.

* * *

I didn't write this in the early hours of the morning, thank goodness. xD I had a lot of fun with this fanfiction. I hope you all like it. Reviews and favorites are welcome!


End file.
